mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mysterious Mare Do Well/Gallery
The Official Rainbow Dash Fan Club Rainbow Dash Fan Club Treehouse S2E8.png|Apple Bloom's treehouse! Let's see what's inside! Rainbow Dash Fan Club Posters S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash posters? They're everywhere! Scootaloo at the lectern S2E08.png|"The official Rainbow Dash Fan Club will come to order. Let's get right down to our first order of business." Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png|"I motion that Rainbow Dash be declared the most awesome pony in Ponyville." Snails 'I second the motion' S2E08.png|"I second the motion, and might I add that if you looked up the word 'awesome' in the dictionary, there would be a picture of Rainbow Dash." Snails Talking S2E8.png|Snails with a Rainbow Dash shirt on. Noi excited S02E08.png|Excited at the dictionary defining "awesome" as a picture of Rainbow Dash. Snips Objects S2E8.png|"Objection!" Says Ace Attourney Phoenix Snips. Snips 'is played out' S2E08.png|"I think the word 'awesome' is played out! Rainbow Dash deserves better!" Snips 'the most stupendous pony' S2E08.png|"I motion that we declare her the most stupendous pony!" Scootaloo Podium Smiling S2E08.png|"I motion that we declare her... wonderiffic! " Snips 'Astonishing!' S2E08.png|"Astonishing! Scootaloo ...taking S2E8.png|"Breathtaking!" Snips 'Astounding!' S2E08.png|"Astounding!" Scootaloo 'Bedazzling' S2E08.png|"Bedazzling!" Scootaloo sounds good S2E8.png|"What about super-ultra-extreme-awesomazing?" Says somepony who sounds like Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash Fan Club Meeting S2E8.png|NyanDash Poster for the win. Scootaloo "Uh... whatever you said." S2E8.png|"Uh...whatever you said." Rainbow Dash likes this S2E8.png|Seems like somepony forgot her wings in the midst of their awesomeness. Rainbow Dash giggling S2E8.png|Rainbow likes what she hears. Heroism Rainbow Dash cool streak S2E8.png|Cool fly by with a signature rainbow. Rainbow Dash diving into the clouds S2E08.png|Diving into the clouds. Rainbow Dash Cloud Swimming S2E08.png|A mouthful of cloud, which is water vapor. Rainbow Dash cloud puff S2E8.png|Spitting out a puff of cloud. Rainbow Dash swimming on a cloud S2E08.png|"Ahhh... What a beautiful day for a nap." Rainbow Dash cloud backstroke S2E8.png|"There's nothing like a dip in the clouds to make a Pegasus feel super relaxed." Rainbow Dash hear pleas S2E8-.png|Hearing a child calling out for help. Rainbow Dash looking at the well S2E08.png|Oh no, somepony's in trouble! Rainbow Dash extended neck S2E8.png|What a long neck Rainbow Dash has. Rainbow Dash powerful pose S2E8.png|Looks like my sky''rim'' will have to wait for a bit. Rainbow Dash flying down S2E08.png|Epic-looking dive. Rainbow Dash breaking through S2E8.png|'Fus ro dah!' Rainbow Dash going down a Well S2E8.png|Don't go in there! It's dark. Rainbow Dash emerges from Well S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash saves the filly! Rainbow Dash rescues Aura S2E8.png|Aura riding Rainbow Dash. How did she even get in there!? Aura blushing S02E08.png|She may need a bath, though. Rainbow Dash Landing Gracefully S2E8.png|The dirty filly is retrieved! Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|Hooray for Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash wow S2E8.png|"Um... Wow..." Rainbow Dash with this crowd S2E8.png|"What's with this crowd?" Rainbow Dash Speaks to the Crowd S2E8.png|Hey everypony, really no huge deal. Group Cheering S2E08.png|Hooray! I won't be eaten by Redeads! Rainbow Dash awkward smile S2E08.png|"Uh, thanks everypony...it was really no big deal..." Rainbow Dash smiles awkwardly S2E08.png|Huh. Too many cheering ponies is too embarrassing for Rainbow Dash apparently. Aura after being saved by Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|"To me it was! You're my hero, Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash blushes S2E08.png|A brief moment of Dashie being cute. Rainbow Dash contentedly flies away S2E08.png|Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash's number one fan. Snips and Snails 'Something special' S2E08.png|"Something special." VeryScared S02E08.png|A mare whose scream sounds like Rarity's scream from Swarm of the Century. Baby carriage flying down a hill S2E8.png|Runaway baby carriage. Shocked Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts S2E8.png|Gasping, ponies. Daisy and Goldengrape notice something S2E8.png|The attention of nearby ponies is caught. Rainbow Dash looking out S2E8.png|Huh? What was that noise? Rainbow to the rescue S2E8.png|Rainbow to the rescue! Baby carriage going down S2E08.png|Hurry, Dash! Rainbow diving down a hill S2E8.png|Dashing at the speed of light. Rainbow Dash fly by S2E8.png|Awesome fly by. Rainbow Dash strain speed S2E8.png|Must go faster!! Road out ahead S2E08.png|Why would Ponyville have roads that lead to a cliff? Rainbow Dash bite sound S2E8.png|*Bite sound.* Rainbow braking S2E8.png|Using her back hooves to stop the carriage. Rainbow Dash saves a foal S2E8.png|That was close! Cheering audience S2E8.png|Cheering ponies. Rainbow Dash sees ponies cheering S2E08.png|Hooray for Dash! Amazed Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|Huh? Rainbow Dash blush S2E8.png|Blushing is a good look for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash waving to the crowd S2E08.png|Thank you! Thank you! Rainbow Dash waving S2E8.png|Waving at the crowd. Rainbow Dash oh no! S2E8.png|"Oh no!! There's something wrong with the baby!" Crowd gasp S2E08.png|What!? What is it!? Terrified Rainbow S2E8.png|There seems to be something TERRIBLY wrong with the baby. Saved Baby S2E08.png|She's not with her mother. Rainbow carrying a baby on her back S2E8.png|Ooh thank goodness, my baby is safe! Rainbow Dash Returning Baby To Mother S2E08.png|A mother, relieved at the safe return of her foal. Rainbow Dash holding a foal S2E08.png|Oh look. The photographers are here. Photographers taking photos S2E08.png|Rainbow Dash's heroic feats are enough to attract the attention of photographers. Rainbow Dash posing for photos S2E08.png|Probably not the best way to hand a baby over. Scootaloo enough words S2E8.png|Dash is SO amazing! Rainbow Dash check me out S2E8.png|Oh yeah I'm ready for those super Dash pictures. Rainbow Dash striking a pose S2E08.png|This is just one of her awesome poses. Rainbow Dash chill dude S2E8.png|Chill...because look! Its the pizza dude! Twilight few new words S2E8.png|"I can think of a few new words." Rainbow Dash enjoying the attention S2E08.png|"And I bet 'modest' is not one of them." Rainbow Dash make cloud S2E8.png|How is she doing that? Gatorade "It's in her." Lightning Cutie Mark S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash's cloud cutie mark Rainbow Dash happy face S2E8.png|Yeah I'm awesome. Because I can use the Prandtl–Glauert singularity to my advantage. Twilight "she is kinda awesome" S2E08.png|No, but she is kinda awesome. Old Ponies On Balcony S2E08.png|Out for some fresh air. Balcony cracking off S2E8.png|One Pony too many on the balcony. Old Ponies S2E08.png|And they know what's gonna happen. Balcony breaking off S2E8.png|The balcony breaking. Sweetie Drops and Berryshine are terrified S2E8.png|Berryshine and Sweetie Drops, watch as the balcony begins to fall. Sweetie Drops and Berryshine look at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|Sweetie Drops and Berryshine. Rainbow Dash your friendly S2E8.png|"Never fear, your friendly neighborhood..." Rainbow Dash is here S2E8.png|"...Rainbow Dash is here!" Rainbow diving to save the elders S2E8.png|Doesn´t she look like a filly here? Elderly ponies on a falling balcony S2E08.png|These ponies will have heart attacks before crashing onto the ground. Rainbow is going to stop the falling balcony S2E8.png|Awesome dive. Rainbow Dash softens balcony fall S2E08.png|But fortunately, the balcony DOESN'T come crashing down. Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png|Because Rainbow saves the day again. Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png|Derpy Hooves celebrating for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash enjoying cheers S2E8.png|Yeah! That's right! Rainbow is looking awesome S2E8.png|Who's the best pony now? Rainbow Dash can't hear S2E8.png|"I can't hear you!" Rainbow Dash MORE! S2E8.png|Give me more cheers! Rainbow Dash robot 1 S2E8.png|Doing. Robot. Rainbow Dash robot 2 S2E8.png|Rainbot Dash! Rainbow spinning in a tornado S2E8.png|Dash is spinning in a tornado. Rainbow bragging S2E8.png|Doesn´t she get dizzy? Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png|To the skies! Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png|Dash's friends look on with mixed feelings. Twilight getting to head S2E8.png|Call me silly, but I think all of this popularity is getting to Dash's head. Pinkie Pie - You may be right S02E08.png|You may be right, silly Fame Rainbow Dash Appearing Before Fans S2E08.png|Dashie appearing before her fans. Rainbow Danger Dash S2E8.png|'Cuz Danger's my middle name! Rainbow Danger Dash with sunglasses S2E8.png|Rainbow 'Danger' Dash! Spike being a reporter S2E8.png|Detective Spike, member of the Ponyville Police Department, is on the case. Applejack looking at famous Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|Watch out: Big ego in the house! Twilight, Pinkie & Applejack S2E8.png|AJ thinks that this is getting way out of hoof. Confused Applejack S02E08.png|It's difficult to do the Vulcan nerve pinch with hooves Applejack And Rainbow Dash immortalized S2E08.png|How'd you like to be immortalized as my friend? Rainbow Dash Picture With Applejack S2E08.png|Some farm girls really cannot handle paparazzi. Spike & Twilight Sparkle S2E8.png|"Spike, are you taking notes?" Twilight you doin write S2E8.png|"Yup! I've been hoof-picked by Rainbow Dash herself, to write her autobiography!" Applejack not pleased S2E8.png|Applejack doesn't like this. Rainbow Dash wide eyes S2E8.png|"Umm, autobiographies are supposed to be written by the pony they are about... " Rainbow Dash mill ponies S2E8.png|"Maybe for your normal, run-of-the-mill ponies. But I'm far too busy saving lives to stop and write." Rainbow Dash and her ghost writer S2E08.png|"That's why I hired Spike as my ghost writer." Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png|"Spike's a ghost!" And this is coming from a pony who tells her friends face their fears and giggle at the ghostly. Rarity upset and ears down S2E8.png|Upset by Pinkie's exit. Ponies surprised at Pinkie's exit S02E08.png|What was that? Rainbow Dash ok... S2E8.png|Ok...awkward. SpikeImpressed1S2E8.png|Anyways... Rainbow Dash 'Spike here writes down everything' S2E08.png|"Spike here writes down everything I say. Don't you, Spike?" Spike 'Got it!' S2E08.png|"Got it!" Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png|"This way, I can stay focused on performing those acts of bravery..." Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png|"...that nopony else has the guts to perform!" Rainbow Dash with Noi S2E8.png|Smiling and giving her a hug. Rainbow Dash with Piña Colada S2E8.png|She just loves me <3 Rainbow Dash with Dinky S2E08.png|Somepony's Photogenic. Rainbow Dash with Princess Erroria S2E8.png|And much more than that. Rarity & Fluttershy impressed S2E8.png|Rarity & Fluttershy having mixed feelings from Rainbow's pride. Twilight looks cool S2E8.png|"Not bad." Enter The Mysterious Mare Do Well Ponies waiting for an autograph S02E08.png|''Just can't get enough of Dash. Not that she's complaining.'' Ponies waiting for an autograph 2 S02E08.png|So many fans it needs a camera pan! Lemon Daze holding signed photograph S02E08.png|Scootaloo has a rival Lemon Daze S2E08.png|''You're the greatest, Rainbow Dash!'' Rainbow Dash with her fan S2E8.png|''Thanks, kid. I get that a lot.'' Rainbow Dash waving mane S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash waving her mane because she's awesome. Rainbow Dash hear scream S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash hears a scream. Ponies gasp at the scream S02E08.png|And so does the crowd. Cherry Berry falling in Air Balloon S2E8.png|Not every day you see a travel balloon falling down in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash yeah yeah S2E8.png|"Yeah, yeah." I'm busy. Falling Air Ballon S2E8.png|''I just need to finish this autograph'' Noi gets an autograph S02E08.png|Any day of the week now, Dash. Rainbow Dash with style S2E8.png|Flying with epic style. Cherry Berry in a hot air balloon S2E08.png|A clear sign when you're not doing your job well: Not expecting to be saved in time. Cherry Berry frightened in a hot air balloon S2E08.png|''HURRY UP!!'' Rainbow Dash I'm coming S2E8.png|Even though she can break the sound barrier, Rainbow Dash is taking her time. Cherry Berry plummeting in a hot air balloon S2E08.png|... Much to the rider's dismay. Rainbow Dash confident S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash is confident alright. Spike 'Will Rainbow Dash make it on time' S2E08.png|"Will Rainbow Dash make it on time?" The Mysterious Mare Do Well S02E08.png|I'm The Mysterious Mare Do Well! Mare Do Well jumping from one rooftop to the other S2E08.png|And I know Parkour! Cherry Berry saved by Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Too slow, Dash! Rainbow Dash uh what S2E8.png|Uh, what happened? DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Rainbow was too slow The Mysterious Mare Do Well is not Twilight Sparkle S2E08.png|A NEW challenger has arrived! Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png|Everypony likes the new hero. Mayor S2E8.png|Congratulations are in order for the NEW Hero of Ponyville! Mare Do Well on top of a hill S2E08.png|"A mysterious mare that has done well by our fair city today." Rainbow Dash mare do well S2E8.png|"Mare Do Well, huh?" Rainbow Dash that mare S2E8.png|"Well that mare would do well to stay outta my way!" Rainbow Dash Ponyville got S2E8.png|"Ponyville's only got room for one hero." Rainbow Dash standing on downed balloon S2E8.png|"And that's me, Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash frustrated S2E8.png|Grmph... Careening down the cliff S2E08.png|Uh-oh. A carriage careening down a cliff! Carriage falling down S2E08.png|Another carriage falling down! Rainbow Dash laid back S2E8.png|Hey, I know you're in danger but it's cool. Rainbow Dash Chasing Carriage S2E08.png|Because your friendly neighborhood Rainbo- Rainbow Dash interrupted S2E8.png|"Sorry to interrupt, but can you please just save us!?" Rainbow Dash oh well S2E8.png|Oh well. Rainbow Dash tough crowd S2E8.png|"Sigh...tough crowd." Rainbow Dash stopping the cart S2E8.png|Should be easy... right? Rainbow Dash not good S2E8.png|Wrong. Due to an obvious difference in weight. Rainbow Dash Hitting Ground S2E08.png|Very fast but not very strong... Rainbow Dash oh not good S2E8.png|"OH NO!!" Mare Do Well appears at cliff S2E8.png|Mare Do Well appears Mare Do Well lifts back legs S2E08.png|This seems familiar... Mare Do Well holding herself against the ground S2E08.png|Can she hold!? Mare Do Well Steep Cliff S2E8.png|A close call, better than Rainbow's. Passengers cheering S2E08.png|"We're saved!" Pony kissing the ground S2E08.png|I kiss the sweet ground! MDW Away! S2E08.png|"Thank you, Mare Do..." oh she's gone. Rainbow Dash stronger S2E8.png|"Mare Do Well is stronger than me?" Rainbow Dash well S2E8.png|"Well, a hero is more than just muscle." Rainbow Dash hard way S2E8.png|"She's gonna learn that the hard way." Construction Site S2E08.png|Just a normal day at a construction site. Crafty Crate trying to move the lever S2E08.png|''Hm...what the?'' Crafty Crate S2E08.png|''Uh oh...'' Crane swinging S2E08.png|When there's smoke...there's trouble! Rainbow Dash HUH! S2E8.png|"Huh!?" Rainbow Dash see us S2E8.png|Rainbow sees us. Rainbow Dash WHOA S2E8.png|"WHOA!" Wood smashes into the framework S2E08.png|This is going to be bad. Rainbow Dash Helping Ambrosia S2E08.png|Run away! Rainbow Dash evading debris S2E8.png|Avoiding debris. Rainbow Dash close one S2E8.png|That was close. Jack Hammer pointing S2E08.png|"Look!" Mare Do Well on Crane S2E8.png|It's Mare Do Well! Crafty Crate sees Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Woohoo, she's going to save us! Mare Do Well jumping S2E08.png|Those jumps. They are so familiar... Rainbow Dash looking at Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Dodging debris almost like she has some sort of sense that tells her when things are about to fall Construction worker on Mare Do Well S2E08.png|You're gonna be alright! Rainbow Dash can she S2E8.png|Can she save the pony? Construction workers and Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Yes she does. Rainbow Dash why you S2E8.png|Why you, Mare Do Well! Rainbow Dash spots worker S2E8.png|Rainbow spots a worker in danger. Brick pallet falling down onto the construction worker S2E08.png|Oh no. Rainbow Dash must hurry S2E8.png|''Gotta hurry!'' Rainbow Dash swooping the construction worker S2E8.png|Pony Tackle Construction worker being carried S2E08.png|''I'm still alive?'' Rainbow Dash I got you S2E8.png|I got you, don't worry. Rainbow Dash running while carrying construction worker S2E08.png|You'll be all right. Rainbow Dash safe & sound S2E8.png|"Safe and sound." Rainbow Dash bad day S2E8.png|Bad day for him. Rainbow Dash 'Or should I call you Mare Do Slow' S2E08.png|"Well, Mare Do Well, or should I call you Mare-Do-Slow?" Rainbow Dash still proud S2E8.png|Top that! Rainbow Dash kung fu pose S2E8.png|Rainbow knows martial arts. Mare Do Well and rescued workers S2E8.png|Mare Do Well after rescuing the workers Rainbow Dash's Epic face S2E08.png|Best. Face. EVER ExtremeDisappointment S02E08.png|Construction worker looking at Rainbow Dash. Ambrosia Running S2E08.png|She saved us. Consider yourself topped. Rainbow Dash grr angry S2E8.png|''Grrr'' Rainbow Dash somehow S2E8.png|"Somehow knows what's gonna happen ahead of time." Rainbow Dash 'I've gotta step up my game' S2E08.png|"I've gotta step up my game." Waterfall S02E08.png|Ooh, a waterfall in Ponyville Hoofer Dam S2E08.png|Hoofer Dam Hydroelectric Generating Station Rainbow Dash get flooded S2E8.png|"The whole town will be flooded!" Rainbow Dash hero S2E8.png|And it's up to me to stop that from happening! Rainbow Dash stopping the leak S2E8.png|"Easy peasy" Rainbow Dash somepony here S2E8.png|"Now if only somepony were here to pat me on the back." Rainbow Dash do it myself S2E8.png|"Eh, guess I'll have to do it myself." Dam breaking S02E08.png|Oops... Broken dam S02E08.png|That wasn't supposed to happen. Rainbow Dash Help! S02E08.png|Ponyville obviously hasn't adopted OSHA standards. Rainbow Dash in water S2E8.png|Rainbow's in the water. Rainbow Dash with fish S2E8.png|Where did this fish come from? Rainbow Dash panicking S02E08.png|Heeeeeelp! Rainbow Dash doomed S02E08.png Rainbow Dash weird mouth S02E08.png|Somepony save her. Rainbow Dash weird mouth 2 S02E08.png OutOfBreathRainbow S02E08.png|"Too... much... water...". Rainbow Dash you! S2E8.png|"Mare Do Well!?" Rainbow Dash saved by Mare Do Well S2E8.png|''Stealing the show as usual.'' Mare Do Well using magic S2E8.png|That glow looks a little familiar... Rainbow Dash speechless S2E8.png|Oh she has magic. Rainbow Dash sees pieces of the dam being levitated S2E08.png|''Wow, I don't even...'' Mare Do Well reparing the Dam S2E8.png|Nothing that a little magic can't fix. Mare Do Well fixes the dam S2E8.png|In case you're wondering, the magic is 'fusing' the stones together on the molecular-level. Rainbow Dash kidding me S2E8.png|Still in disbelief. Ponies cheer for Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Good as new. Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Stay safe, my fellow citizens! Rainbow Dash 'and she's magic' S2E08.png|"She's strong, she's agile and she's magic?!" Rainbow Dash ahhhhhhh S2E8.png|"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rainbow Dash compete S2E8.png|"How do I compete with that!!" Rainbow Dash wait minute S2E8.png|"Wait a minute!" Rainbow Dash I do S2E8.png|"I do have a leg up on her!" Rainbow Dash that leg is S2E8.png|"And that leg is!" Rainbow Dash flying S2E08.png|"WINGS!" Rainbow Dash derp face S02E08.png|Feeling dizzy. Rainbow Dash she dares S2E8.png|''What the!?'' Mare Do Well with Wings S2E08.png|I am the terror that flaps in the night...um...if that's all right with you... Rainbow Dash for the love S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash cries bitter tears of useless impotence. Trying too hard Applejack and Fluttershy S2E8.png|"I tell ya, that Mare Do Well sure is something!" Rainbow Dash pout face S2E8.png|Pout face. Twilight quite bit study S2E8.png|"Quite a bit of studying." Fluttershy "And very caring as well..." S2E8.png|"And very caring as well..." Rarity hero of fashion S2E8.png|"Have you seen her costume? It is to die for! If you ask me she's a hero of fashion." Applejack 'And she's modest and humble' S2E08.png|"And she's modest and humble." Rainbow Dash hearing wise words S2E8.png|Not pleased with what she hears. Rainbow Dash angered S2E8.png|Getting angry. Rainbow Dash 'I don't have to admire that!' S2E08.png|"I don't have to admire that! I don't think she's all that great!" Spike writing on notebook S2E08.png|"She's...great." Rainbow Dash who me S2E8.png|"Who me!?" Rainbow Dash not winking S2E8.png|Dashie's not winking. Rainbow Dash & Spike S2E8.png|Don't write that, Spike! Rainbow Dash laughed at S2E8.png|Who are they laughing at? Group laughing at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|Awww. Somepony's jealous. Rainbow Dash ear drop S2E8.png|''Oh gimme a break before I break you ...'' Rainbow Dash angry S2E08.png|"Just you wait!" Better than Mare Do Well! S2E8.png|I'm not gonna take this from Mare Do Well anymore!! Rarity cool shrug S2E8.png|She's so vain. Rainbow Dash no sign S2E8.png|"No sign of trouble here." Rainbow Dash and the hill S2E08.png|"What's the deal!? Buses and baby carriages are always careening down this hill!" Rainbow Dash need one S2E8.png|"Where is an out-of-control vehicle when you need one!?" Rainbow Dash freak accidents S2E8.png|"There are absolutely no freak natural disasters going on anywhere!" Rainbow Dash flying S2E8.png|''There's a problem!...I think.'' Rainbow Dash & Granny Smith S2E8.png|"Hold on, Granny Smith!" Rainbow Dash with Granny Smith S2E08.png|Save Granny Smith! She's in big trouble! Granny Smith whats that S2E8.png|"What's that?" Rainbow Dash assisting Granny Smith S2E8.png|So, what do you think? Rainbow Dash shoving Granny S2E8.png|"You are going to cross this street safely" Rainbow Dash pushing Granny Smith S2E08.png|''And you're going to like it!'' Rainbow Dash here we are S2E8.png|Rainbow pulling off a Pinkie. Rainbow Dash recognition S2E8.png|"Deserves a little recognition, don't you think?" Rainbow Dash waiting S2E8.png|Does Rainbow Dash want a peck on the cheek? Rainbow Dash Slapped by a purse S2E8.png|POW! Right in the kisser! Rainbow Dash what was that S2E8.png|"Uh...what was that for?" Granny Smith angry at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|"I didn't wanna cross the street in the first place!" Rainbow Dash super hearing S2E8.png|At least Rainbow Dash has super hearing. Rainbow Dash 'Somepony's in trouble!' S2E08.png|"Somepony's in trouble!" Amethyst Star struggling to open the peanut butter jar S2E08.png|So, I guess difficulties with opening jars can also count as troubles? Amethyst Star struggling with peanut butter jar S2E8.png|A 'p'eanut 'b'utter jar Amethyst Star huh...S2E8.png|"Huh?" Where did she come from? Stand Back S2E8.png|"For your own safety I must ask you to stand back" Rainbow helping Amethyst Star S2E8.png|"Oh brother" Rainbow Dash pops her neck S2E08.png|First neck pop Rainbow Dash pop neck S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash is so awesome that whenever she pops her neck stars are created Rainbow Dash looks at the jar S2E08.png|''Lets do this!'' Rainbow Dash tries to open a jar S2E08.png|Rainbow Dash, Substitute Colt Rainbow Dash trouble opening a PB jar.png|She seems to be having problems opening a PB jar... Rainbow Dash bites the peanut butter jar S2E08.png|Rainbow Dash vs. peanut butter Rainbow Dash realize S2E8.png|She's looking at me right? Amethyst Star disappointed S2E08.png|''I am not amused.'' Rainbow Dash oh um yeah S2E8.png|Oh...or like that. Amethyst Star with PB Jar S2E8.png|''Like this'' Rainbow Dash places her hoof on the lid S2E08.png|About to open jar. Rainbow Dash opens Peanut Butter Jar S2E8.png|Jar is finally opened. Rainbow Dash the Victor S2E8.png|I, Rainbow Dash, saved you from a peanut butter lid! Rainbow Dash oh S2E8.png|Hey wash the lid at least. Amethyst Star & Liza Doolots S2E8.png|Yes! Amethyst is not able to open her jar anymore! Her jar's open forever and she can put jam anytime she wants! Rainbow Dash 'Would you say I was amazing' S2E08.png|"Would you say I was amazing?" Aren't you milking this S2E08.png|"Aren't you milking this a bit?" Rainbow Dash 'Was I, or was I not, amazing' S2E08.png|"Was I, or was I not, amazing?" Amethyst Star Angry S2E8.png|"Oh, you're amazing alright. An amazingly-" Amethyst Star what that S2E8.png|She cut me off in mid sentence! Rainbow Dash obtaining the mower S2E08.png|Mowing the lane, in hopes of winning her fans back. Rainbow Dash mowing the lawn S2E8.png|Mowing the lawn, isn't that a stretch? Rainbow Dash's Victory S2E8.png|"Another great feat of heroism!" Rainbow Dash 'I have just saved that grass' S2E08.png|"I have just saved that grass!" Rainbow Dash 'From weeds!' S2E08.png|"From weeds! Weeds that were attempting to eat this lawn!" Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|Rainbow Dash confident in her lawn mowing powers Liza Doolots "lame" S2E08.png|"Lame." Rainbow Dash sad expression S2E8.png|She looks sad... Sad Rainbow Dash on grass S2E8.png|Poor Dashie... Mare Do Well unmasked! Rainbow Dash downcast S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash is downcast. Rainbow Dash on the thundercloud S2E08.png|"All anypony talks about is Mare Do Well this, and Mare Do Well that!" Rainbow Dash about me S2E8.png|"What about me?" Rainbow Dash staring down at the foals S2E08.png|"How could everypony forget about me so easily?" Rainbow Dash I changed S2E8.png|"Have I changed?" Rainbow Dash sleek body S2E8.png|"Same sleek body." Rainbow Dash flowing mane S2E8.png|"Same flowing mane." Rainbow Dash's hooves S2E08.png|"Same spectacular hooves." Rainbow Dash pointing down S2E08.png|"Nope, I'm still awesome. They're wrong." Rainbow Dash above the thundercloud S2E08.png|"Why am I all alone?" Rainbow Dash sad on a cloud S2E8.png|Sleeping on a storm cloud. Weird Lip Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|"Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash knew it S2E8.png|"I knew it!" Scootaloo is still looking up S2E8.png|Scootaloo's still looking up. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo S2E8.png|It's alright, kid. Rainbow Dash noogie S2E8.png|We all make a mistake every now and then. Rainbow Dash holding Scootaloo S2E08.png|"Mistake? What mistake?" Rainbow Dash surprised at Scootaloo S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash is surprised. Rainbow Dash wait a minute S2E8.png|"Wait a minute why are you here?" Scootaloo greatest hero S2E8.png|"Ponyville's greatest hero!" Scootaloo see Mare do Well S2E8.png|"Mare Do Well!" Scootaloo super cute smile S2E8.png|Super cute Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash No S2E8.png|No! Rainbow Dash 'No way!' S2E08.png|"No! No way! Can't you see I- I wanna be alone? I love being alone." Rainbow Dash sees Scootaloo walking away S2E08.png|"Oh, ok. See you later then." Rainbow Dash yeah right! S2E8.png|"Yeah right!" Rainbow Dash acting childish S2E8.png|*Childish squirm* Rainbow Dash thank you S2E8.png|"Thank you Mare Do Well, whoever you are!" Rainbow Dash ting! S2E8.png|*Ting* Rainbow Dash flying towards Scootaloo S2E08.png|"Hey squirt! Wait up!" Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png|A stage... Mayor at Parade S2E8.png|set up for the Mysterious Mare Do Well... Mayor giving out a speech S2E8.png|Hosted by the major of course. Mare Do Well on stage S2E08.png|"The Mysterious Mare Do Well!" Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png|Batpony. Rainbow Dash unhappy S2E8.png|You mad, Rainbow Dash? Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png|Scootaloo, Twilight, Applejack and a few other ponies, gasping. Rainbow Dash & Mare Do Well S2E8.png|Now we'll see who you really are! Rainbow Dash you hiding S2E8.png|"So what are you hiding?" Rainbow Dash bite miss S2E8.png|Bite and miss. Rainbow Dash get back S2E8.png|Hey get back here. Rainbow Dash sees Mare Do Well running away S2E08.png|You're not escaping me! Rainbow Dash doesn't find Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Where is she? Mare Do Well running away S2E08.png|Marco! Mare Do Well running on the street S2E08.png|Try to catch me! Rainbow Dash chasing S2E08.png|Come on, Dash. You can catch her. Mare Do Well running away 2 S2E08.png|Keep on chasing. You can't win this. Rainbow Dash listening carefully S2E08.png|At least Rainbow's ears are not lying to her when she heard that whistle. Mare Do Well on a wall S2E08.png|Here I am! Rainbow Dash angry S2E8.png|Getting angry! Mare Do Well running down the stairs S2E08.png|You can't catch me! Rainbow Dash chasing Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Mare Do Well is chased by Rainbow Dash! Who will win? Rainbow Dash losing it S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash can stand in mid air. Rainbow Dash flying fast S2E08.png|It's time to go extreme! Rainbow Dash looking over S2E8.png|I see you Mare Do Well. Rainbow Dash sees Mare Do Well walking S2E08.png|There you are, Mare Do Well. Rainbow Dash holds down Mare Do Well S2E8.png|Gotcha! Mystery solved S2E08.png|Mystery... solved! Rainbow Dash gasp realization S2E8.png|Pinkie Pie?! Pinkie Pie as Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Surprised? Rainbow Dash shrinking pupils S2E8.png|You can't be Pinkie Pie! Rainbow Dash surprised S2E08.png|My mind, it has gone boom Rainbow Dash and Pinkie see another Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Another Mare Do Well? Twilight Sparkle as Mare Do Well S2E8.png|Twilight! Applejack removes her Mare Do Well costume S2E08.png|Applejack! Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E08.png|"There were three of you?!" Twilight 'at different times' S2E08.png|"We all played Mare Do Well at different times." Applejack 'with these babies' S2E08.png|"I stopped the carriage bus with these babies." Applejack's hooves S2E08.png|They're mah strong legs. Ah work up the muscles in them every day by apple bucking. Pinkie Pie 'with my Pinkie Pie Sense' S2E08.png|"I saved the construction workers with my Pinkie Sense." Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie staring S02E08.png|Speaking of which... Pinkie Pie's tail twitching S2E08.png|I'm having a psychic vision (or technically, a twitchy tail). Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash avoiding a flowerpot S2E08.png|That's a close one! Cherry Berry says sorry S2E08.png|"Sorry!" Pinkie Pie accepts Cherry Berry's apology S2E08.png|Even after, almost being hit with a flower pot, Pinkie still smiles. Twilight 'And I used my magic' S2E08.png|"And I used my magic to fix the dam." Twilight and Fluttershy Revealing MDW S2E08.png|.."And, I did the fly-by afterwards." Rarity I made costumes S2E8.png|"I made the costumes!" Rarity fabulous S2E8.png|"Fabulous..." Rarity say so myself S2E8.png|"If I do say so myself." Rarity hear Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|Of course you will never understand Rainbow. Rainbow Dash why! S2E8.png|..But, I don't get it... Rainbow Dash shocked S2E8.png|..Why would you do this? Twilight and Fluttershy Revealed S2E08.png|..Of course we want you to be a hero. Applejack winking S2E08.png|"But a real hero doesn't brag." Rainbow Dash Epic Overload Cuteness S2E8.png|Rainbow knows she's cute. Main cast and Rainbow Dash "a little?!" S02E08.png|Maybe, I did brag a little. Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Rainbow Dash oh c'mon S2E8.png|C'mon don't yell at me like that. Twilight wise advice S2E8.png|Twilight giving Rainbow some wise advice. Applejack 'rubbin' them on' S2E08.png|"But rubbin' them on everypony's face is not." Pinkie Pie 'is chocolate cake' S2E08.png|"The only thing that should be rubbing on everypony's face is chocolate cake." Pinkie Pie licking her hoof S2E8.png|Pinkie must have really vivid fantasies if just talking about cake makes her react as if she has a real one Rarity & Rainbow Dash ok weird S2E8.png|Ok...Pinkie we are never going to take you seriously. Rarity looking nice S2E8.png|Rarity looking nice as she looks on. Rainbow Dash Saddened S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash learns a harsh lesson. Rainbow Dash Oh S2E8.png Happy Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|AJ being friendly with RD Rainbow Dash 'And I guess' S2E08.png|"Yeah, you're right. And I guess I should have acted with grace and humility when others outshine me..." Rainbow Dash's friends S2E08.png|"...like Mare Do Well." Sounds like you got a letter to write S2E8.png|Winking at Rainbow Dash, wink wink. Spike's friendship report S2E8.png|I already wrote a letter. Thanks Spike S2E8.png Spike 'Come on' S2E08.png|"Aw, come on." 'I wrote the whole thing' S2E8.png|I already had the whole thing written. 'Dear Princess Celestia' S2E8.png|Dear Princess Cel- It's a real ghost! S2E8.png|Look out! It's a real ghost! Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.png|Spike and Pinkie, thinking there's a ghost. Main cast laughing S2E08.png|Scaredy-ponies. Letter time S2E8.png|Huh? Twilight smile S2E08.png|Here you go, Rainbow. Rainbow Dash Winking S2E8.png|''Wink'' Miscellaneous FiOS Description S02E08 1.jpg|Oh-oh! A gender error! FiOS Description S02E08 2.jpg|That can't be right. Rainbow Dash is a GIRL, not a BOY! pl:Tajemnicza wybawicielka/Galeria